Comfy now? Good
by Pupp3t Mast00r
Summary: Sora isn't comfy but Riku can change that! [SoraxRiku, rated M, oneshot, fluff, corny]
1. Chapter 1

A Pupp3t Mast00r Fluff:

Comfy

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no be dumb.

Warning: Yaoi and whatnot. Deal. With. It. Don't like? Don't read. SoraxRiku. Rated T, for gay love and corny-ness. Fluff. Extreme corny-ness.

-x-X-x-

Sora stared at the blank TV. He'd turned it off after shifting his pillows around for the 100th time that night. He had four pillows under his head but he _still_ wasn't comfy. Riku walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at the annoyed brunet. The brunet noticed Riku and shot daggers at him, "Do. Not. Say. Anything."

Riku grinned, "I wasn't, touchy!"

Sora just pouted and moved the pillows around, muttering something about not getting comfy.

Riku grinned wider, "I can make it comfy, dear Soo-_raa_"

Sora raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging and standing up. Riku swaggered over and cleared off the sofa, sat down on it, and brought down Sora to sit with him. "Better?" Riku purred.

Sora nodded and rested against his chest. Riku tilted the brunet's chin upwards and kissed him roughly on the mouth, giving him a good impression of a French kiss. Afterwards Riku held a tired Sora by his groin and Sora held Riku by his neck, each very content and happy.

"Damn pervert…" Sora muttered to Riku before falling off into sleep.


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:

I swear I hate myself, and you all are welcome to trod on my ungrateful corpse. And then let the vultures have it.

I stopped writing for a really long time because I went into some sort of mental shut down writers call "writers block". It was after I got a really small piece of constructive criticism. I hate myself for it, why the hell would I break down after that? It's stupid, it's... it's... REALLYFUCKINGBADISWHATITFUCKINGIS. So I really, humbly apologize, but I'm officially putting Last Judgment on permanent hiatus.

I'm starting a new one, but I really am insecure about it. Probably because I spent the last few months looking at fanfics and realizing that most of them are parodied or downright copied from others, and it just becomes a long chain of very delicious boy on boy smut.

With a lot of forceful yelling and cursing at myself I've managed to make a lot of new stuff, most not fanfiction. Though I have made one chapter of a brand new fanfic (albeit a really short one). I think I deserve some props for actually attempting this again, but I just had a mood. I hope my writers block is over, and I hope to produce some good ol' parodied/stolen smut for your enjoyment.

It's probably the guilt that has driven me insane enough to actually attempt this again. Once more I'm deeply sorry for my lost fans and hope-ers of something new from me. This rusty writer is back on top. I'd like to give a more thorough explanation, since I still remember the assumed moment of my downfall.

It all started with another wave of replies, but the last one was a small bit of CRITICISM! It said, quite plainly, "it seems to go a little too fast, try and slow it down a little". I may be paraphrasing, but that's the gist of it. Because of this (I believe I might not be correct) I hesitated in writing more for the story. I went over my stories and suddenly, most of them seemed a little too poorly written. My hesitation only increased, so I believe I stopped writing altogether. That has got to be the most stupidest moment of my whole life. I overreacted to something so small, I'm still mad at myself. Truthfully I had no clue where the story was going, or what the heck I was doing with it.

For a while I was hellbent on consuming as much smut as I could hold, and then, about 2 weeks back, I started to think up new ideas for writing every single minute. It was an overflow, and I needed a way out, but when I went to the computer to type, I couldn't. I can't describe it now, but it was like my toothpaste refused to come out due to some bizarre air flow problem or something. I couldn't brush my teeth and I got plaque and DIEDED:o Around Wednesday November 22, I forced myself to write. From then on, I've been writing up a storm. I think my tank will run out soon, but if it does I'll be ready with my shouting and cursing. D

Sorry for the long winded recap, but I had to explain it. Thanks again for understand guys, and now I have to go get trampled on by a herd of scantily clad alpacas.

Also sorry for posting this so late, I've had it stored on my computer for a long time, but won't work with me...

Love, Pupp3t Mast00r


End file.
